The Letter
by hannahgo
Summary: Naruto, the sixth Hokage, was in his office one day when he received a letter about something that happened 17 years ago when he was just entering his 20's. I suck at summaries so I'm just going to leave it at that! read to find out! WARNING: LEMON. Enjoy :)


**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy my very first Naruto Fan Fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**WARNING: sexual activity, drinking, drugs, and swearing.  
I will NOT warn you when something is coming up, it is rated M for a reason.  
This is my only warning.**

Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage also known as the Orange Hokage, is in his office filing paperwork. He always hated doing it but that's the cost of being a Hokage right? He was announced the sixth Hokage ten years ago, married Hinata nine years ago, and had two children. His son is eight and his daughter is now four years old. Naruto has had a good life up until he found out... That. He hasn't told Hinata about the letter he had received just the day before. He doesn't know how to tell her, it would most likely break her heart if she found out. Hinata was always so fragile.

Well then, here's how it all started about seventeen years ago.

Uzumaki Naruto was just entering his twenties. Being taught by two perverted sensei's, Naruto caught some of the _pervertedness_ from them. Naruto wasn't into reading 'porn' like Kakashi and he didn't sneak around and look through peepholes like Jariah, but he did go to bars and pick up on women like him (except he didn't pay hookers for sex obviously). He went in other villages of course, he didn't want to ruin his leaf reputation. If someone did find out about Naruto's little 'visits' in other towns he would hire his friend, Daisuke, to get into their heads and take that memory out. _Yes, Naruto went through a little 'phase' before he straightened out and became more mature._

It was a Saturday night and Naruto was, naturally, at a bar. It was pretty late and he was drunk off sake talking to a slim brunette. She had on a dress that barely covered her ass and Naruto couldn't help but stared agape at it. He wanted so bad to see what was underneath so he stood up, grabbed her hand, and stumbled out of the bar and toward his hotel.

The two stumbled in and Naruto intertwined his fingers into hers as he kissed her zealously. He laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her kissing her neck. He took his shirt off and slid down to push her dress up to her belly button as he pulled her lace thong off. He leaned in and licked her clit as he slowly slid his fingers into her wet vagina. She let out a loud moan as she arched her back and tangled her hands in his hair. He then moved up and pulled her dress over her head, threw it, then unclipped her bra. He ran his finger over her nipples and kissed her as he ran his other hand over her moist vagina. He sat up as she got on her knees and unzipped his pants to expose his _very_ happy member. She licked the tip and wrapped her mouth around his shaft slowly making her way toward his body. As she moved faster Naruto's moans got even louder as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy. She ran her hands up his body as she stood up and pulled him onto the bed. He rubbed his penis on the outside of her vagina before inserting it. He placed his hands on her hips and started pulling in and out, faster and faster, the two moaning loud enough that the people next door could undoubtedly hear. He kept going until he felt it coming and quickly pulled out, barely making it, as he came on the bed.

Naruto woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He was alone. He wiped his eyes and sat up as a killer headache started pounding in his head. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked into the room and noticed a note with a red lip stain next to the writing on the nightstand next to a black lace thong.

_-You can keep it as a gift from me. There will be a party in the mansion on the hill if you are interested in seeing more of me, wear something nice. P.S. My name is Katsumi, you can call me Kat._

He tossed the note over his shoulder "doesn't she know what a one night stand is?" He asked out loud. He did keep the panties though.

About an hour later Naruto made it back in the leaf village when very angry pink haired women stormed up to him, one fist raised. "Naruto! Where have you been?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Sakura," Naruto replied which made the pinkette even angrier.

"You forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Our mission you idiot!"

"No one told me about a mission so I took the day off." He started walking away from her. He has been starting to dislike Sakura. He had always done things for her and he never got a simple 'thank you' in return. He used to love her and she'd turn him down, not even giving him a chance and now she and Sasuke are dating. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her especially since he still has a headache from last night.

Sakura punched him in the back of the head, well at least she tried to but Naruto was faster than her and caught her wrist and lifted her arm up. "I'm not in the mood for this Sakura." He released her arm and walked toward his apartment.

Sakura was shocked at what just happened. Naruto had slowly stopped doing things for her lately and now this? _He's acting so cold towards me; is it because I'm dating Sasuke-kun?_ She wondered to herself.

**So here's the first chapter! Sorry It's kind of short but I made a little thing with myself to make each chapter AT LEAST 1k words!**

**Yes I know, I made Naruto OCish and kind of an asshole but that's just how he's going to be for this story (everyone goes through at least one phase in their lives). Don't like it? Read something else.**

**I also know that "pervertedness" isn't a word…. **

**Daisuke: "great helper"**

**Katsume: "victorious beauty"**

**Make sure to leave a review and me if I'm doing something wrong, or if you want me to do more of something!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 **


End file.
